


"Yes, My Lord."

by Aithilin



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not everyday that Kurogane gets recognised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Yes, My Lord."

“Of course, my lord.”

The first time it was said, Fai couldn’t hide his surprise. The fact that it was said at all instantly amused him, and he could only grin. The fact that it was said with a deep bow and a wary look— an inviting sweep of the arm, a glance towards the quiet little inn that hardly looked like it could entertain any manner of high maintenance travellers, let alone nobility— and Fai was stifling a giggle. 

The fact that it was said to Kurogane and not to him, or Syaoran, had outright delighted him. 

“Right this way, my lord.”

Mokona was the first one to draw attention to the title. She giggled and danced across Kurogane’s shoulders as she asked why the confused (and now startled innkeepers and staff) treated Kurogane like he was some visiting royal. 

Kurogane swatted at her and grumbled to be quiet, while Fai gathered her up with a grin. 

No one in the little family was above using a case of mistaken identity to get a comfortable bed or a discount on food if need be. They all three knew that they would find some way to pay back the kindness and generosity they encountered. 

And so they were fed, and given rooms, and told about the troubles of the world. Fai volunteered his help in cleaning and cooking and checking on the gardens while the ‘Lord Kurogane’ was shown to a bath and room and carefully and politely fawned over (despite the glares and insistence that he was fine). 

“Good night, my lord.”

It was late when Fai snuck into the big room. The floor creaking beneath his feet as he moved through the house from the small room he was meant to share with Syaoran and Mokona. He was still grinning as he climbed into Kurogane’s bed. Grinning as he climbed onto Kurogane’s lap. 

“I know you’re not sleeping, _my lord_.”

“Don’t call me that, mage.”

“But it’s your title, lord Kurogane. What else am I supposed to call you, lor—”

One hand on his arm to pull him down, the other on his mouth to quiet the indignant squeak and following giggle as the blond was pushed down to the mattress (the best mattress in the inn; soft and wide, and almost long enough to accommodate Kurogane’s height). 

They knew the stories between them. Kurogane having told Fai about his parents after a world where the kindly couple had given them shelter (and put them to work for it). Fai knew that Kurogane had been raised to lead— to be a warlord— and that his sense of duty was not just something in his blood. The traits of the nobility— the true nobility; the urge to lead and guide and protect and care for— had been ingrained into Kurogane since his first steps. 

But Fai had been recognised in more worlds than Kurogane had. This was a novelty. A treat for Fai’s humour. 

“Stop saying that, mage.”

“I like it when you start ordering me around, Kuro-sama.”

“Idiot.” As always, there was no sting to it. Certainly not as Kurogane pressed against him, kissed Fai to stop him grinning (the only surefire way to stop it). 

“It’s different,” Fai muttered against Kurogane’s lips. He lifted his arms, pulled his lover flush against him, moved his legs apart to settle the other man comfortably above. “And you didn’t correct them.”

“That’s because there is a Lord Kurogane somewhere in this city, this world. And if I start saying I’m not him, word gets out and we get hauled in for questioning. We need to keep moving.”

“Ah, so practical, Kuro-chan. No wonder you’re a lord.”

“Shut up, mage.”


End file.
